Bye Bye For 5
by Love To Write Gurl
Summary: The time machine is fixed, but there is yet another problem! What will happen to the Diffy's and there wackt Time Machine?


"So, how do you think you did on your math test?" Keeley asked Phil.

"I dunno, I think at least a B-. I hope. One more C and I'm history!" Phil said.

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm home! So you'll be here at 8 tomorrow morning to walk to school?" asked Keeley.

"Of course!" said Phil.

"Okay then, see ya!" Keeley said as she left.

Phil walked home.

00000000000

"Honey! Kids!" Lloyd (Phil's Dad) called.

Everyone rushed down.

"Well," he started, "I have big news."

They looked at him with blank faces.

"I fixed the time machine!" he said!

Phil's (and Pim's) parents were the only ones exited.

Pim's jaw hit the floor. "What? We can't leave! I am smarter than the people here! I want to rule them! Then… the world!" she said as she left for her room, cackling.

"Dad, you can't be serious! I like it here!" Phil begged.

"Alright." His dad said, "Tomorrow is our last day here."

0000000000

"Hey Phil!" Keeley said. She always had a smile on her face.

"Keeley, hey…." Phil said.

"Why so glum?" she asked.

"Keeley, I sorta have some bad news," he began.

"Ok, so, what's the bad news?" Keeley demanded.

Phil hesitated. "You know how our time machine broke down," Phil went on.

"Yeah, so?" Keeley edged on.

"Well, my dad fixed it." Phil managed to get out.

Keeley looked at her feet.

"Today is my last day here." he finished.

Phil noticed Keeley had tears in her eyes. Then she walked away.

It was lunch and Keeley hadn't talked to Phil since then. She sat at a table all by herself and stared at her food as she played around with it. Phil walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with a smile.

"No, you can sit." she choked out.

"Keeley, I know you're upset. What I said……" he started.

"What you said was a mouthful." She interrupted.

"C'mon! It's my last day here! Let's make the most of it!" Phil exclaimed.

Keeley looked unsure, but then smiled. "Okay, let's go!" she said so excitedly.

"Where?" Phil asked. "We have to stay at school. People will notice if we just walk away!" he got in.

"I know, I know. Just trust me." Keeley replied.

"Okay." Phil said nervously.

Keeley pulled out her cell phone and told Phil her plan. Excitedly, Phil took off. He went to the nurses' office.

"I think I'm sick." Phil moaned.

"Hmmmm…. You do feel warm. I'll call your parents." The nurse said.

"Can I dial nurse? They aren't at home. There is a different number I can't give away." Phil said.

"Okay," said the nurse "Go ahead."

Phil dialed Keeley's cell phone number.

"Phil, I'm ready" Keeley said, surprising Phil.

"Here you go!" Phil said as he handed the nurse the phone.

"Mrs. Diffy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Keeley said in an awkward voice, "this is she."

"Your son seems to be ill. Could you come and pick him up?" the nurse asked. She had no idea.

"Well, I am right down the road at the gas station. He can walk. Please tell him I'll wait be he has to hurry." Keeley said in her voice. She was doing a great job.

"Yes ma'am I will. Thank you! Bye." The nurse finished. It had worked!

Phil left school after Keeley gave him her cell phone. He did the same with the nurse and they were free!

"Wow! I can't believe we did it!" Keeley said. "What do you want to do all day?"

"Well, we could go anywhere and do anything, really." Phil answered.

"I haven't been to the zoo for a while!" Keeley said cleverly.

"Let's go!" said Phil.

Keeley and Phil went to the zoo, then to China on the Skyak for sushi and egg rolls. Then back home they rode. They stopped at Keeley's house first.

"Well," said Keeley. "This is it."

"Yeah, I guess it is." said Phil.

No one said anything for the longest time.

"Come and visit me sometime!" said Keeley bleakly.

"Yeah, I will." said Phil.

"Bye Phil." said Keeley.

They hugged for the longest time. Keeley walked away with a tear on her cheek.

"Ready to go everyone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Phil said with a sigh.

Once again, the parents were the only ones smiling. They had packed just about every thing they owned, including the kitchen sink. They wore their regular clothes as they left.

"Here we go." said Mr. Diffy.

Surprisingly, the time machine fired up and took off. But then,

disturbing noises came from back.

"Kids, what are you doing back there?" their dad asked.

"Nothing, it's the…time…machine….. Uh oh." Pim said.

The time machine jerked and twisted then stopped.

"Stay here everyone." Their dad said. I'll go check it out.

When he stepped out, he noticed they were in front of their house.

"Oh ratsnacks!" he shouted. "We are where we started!" He came back in. "Ah hah! That's it!" he said as he pointed to a gage. There was no oil.

"I think I left a can in the garage. I'll go check." Lloyd said.

He walked into the back yard and into the garage.

"Ah!" he shouted when he got in. Everything was re-arranged and there were new things everywhere!

He walked back to the time machine, but Phil wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Lloyd asked.

"He went to go see Keeley. Why?" said Barbara, Lloyd's husband.

Lloyd looked at the panel. It was the year 2010.

"We only went 5 years into the future!" he exclaimed.

"What?" said Pim. "Does this mean the time machine is still broken, and well have to stay here and re-readjust! She panicked.

"Let's go find Phil, then we'll talk." her dad said.


End file.
